Użytkownik:Evangelyn/Test
Słowniczek – na tej stronie znajduje się lista pojęć z serii Star Darlings. Do posortowania Przetłumaczyć: Winkedly Wharfles, Moonut, moonfeather bush A * Akordeon''Libby..., str 246. (ang. ''Melodeon) – instrument z Gwiezdnej Krainy, który wytwarza bardzo wysokie dźwięki, podobny do małego akordeonu. * Aleja Konstelacji (ang. Constellation Lane) – droga na terenie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Arbiter (ang. Ranker) – urządzenie służące do bezstronnego oceniania różnych konkurencji i typowania zwycięzców. * Archiwum Iluminacji (ang. Illumination Library) – biblioteka w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Astralne marakasy (ang. Star shakers) – instrument, na którym gra Gemma. * Astrobabeczki (ang. Astromuffins) – ciastka podawane w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. * Astrokulary ochronne (ang. Safety starglasses) – okulary ochronne. * AstrośnikW książkach Sage... i Libby... przetłumaczone jako naleśnik. (ang. Starcake) – danie serwowanie w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. :* Danie śniadaniowe jedzone przez Gwiezdny Lud, podobny do ziemskiego naleśnika w kształcie gwiazdy. * Aureolium (ang. Halo Hall) – największy budynek na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. Odbywają się w nim zajęcia. * Autor życzenia (ang. Wisher) – Życzeniowiec, który ma życzenie nadające się do darowania. B * Bamowiec (ang. Boingtree) – roślina iglasta. :* Krzewopodobne drzewo o aromatycznych igłach. * Błękitnik (ang. Bluebeezel) – kwiat ogrodowy. :* Delikatne, jasnoniebieskie kwiaty, które emitują zapach, który mogą wyczuć tylko błyszczoły. * Błysk (ang. Zing) – aromatyczny napój spożywany na śniadanie, na ciepło albo na zimno. * Błyskawiczny transporter wertykalny (ang. Flash Vertical Mover) – superszybki środek transportu podobny do windy ze Świata Życzeń. * Błyskolew (an. Glion) – łagodne stworzenie z lśniącą różnokolorową grzywą, z wyglądu podobne do lwa żyjącego z Świecie Życzeń. * Błyskorolki (ang. Glimmerskate)Sage..., str. 114. * Błyskotek''Leona..., str. 23. (ang. ''Glimmerworm) – stadium larwalne glimmerbug. Wiją piękny lśniący kokon z wytwarzanego przez siebie jedwabiu. Puste kokony służą do produkcji delikatnych tkanin. * Błyskotost (ang. Tinsel toast) – przyrządzana na gorąco kromka chleba, posypana błyszczącą przyprawą ze słodkiej, aromatycznej rośliny. * Błyszczek (ang. Glowfur) – niewielkie, pokryte futrem stworzonko o delikatnych skrzydełkach. * Błyszczoły (ang. Glitterbees) – owady lubiące błękitniki. :* Owady w niebiesko-pomarańczowe paski, które zapylają kwiaty Gwiezdnej Krainy i wytwarzają słodką substancję zwaną jedwabnikiem. * Boheminella – lśniący kwiat w kolorze lawendy, osobisty życzykwiat Sage. * Bot-bot – robot pełniący różne funkcje. * Brokatowy prysznic (ang. Sparkle shower) – prysznic czystej energii, którego regularne stosowanie pomaga zachować Gwiezdnemu Ludowi nieziemski blask. * Burza solarna (ang. Solar flare) – mina wyrażająca złość i irytację. C * Chrupiskierki (ang. Glimmerchips) – chrupiąca słodko-słona przekąska. * Cyberdziennik (ang. Cyber Journal) – notatnik, w którym Star Darlings zapisują swoje spostrzeżenia dotyczące Świata Życzeń. * Cyberzapaśnicy (ang. Cyber-wrestlers) – popularna zabawka dla dzieci w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Cykl życia (ang. Cycle of Life) – okres życia mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Czas Cieni (ang. Time of Shadows) – najchłodniejsza pora roku, podobna do zimy znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Nowych Początków (ang. The Time of New Beginning) – pora roku, podobna do wiosny znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Przemian (ang. The Time of Letting Go) – pora roku, podobna do jesieni znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Świateł (ang. The Time of Lumiere) – najcieplejsza pora roku w Gwiezdnej Krainie, przypominająca lato w Świecie Życzeń. D * Dom życzeń (ang. Wish-House) – miejsce, w którym są przechowywane i pielęgnowane kule życzeń, do momentu, gdy rozbłysną. * Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku. * Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Big Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. * Drzewo kalejdoskopowe (ang. Kaleidoscope tree) – piękny i niezwykle rzadki gatunek drzewa, którego kwiaty co chwila zmieniają barwę. * Dzieci z Andromedy (ang. The Starling's Surprise) – książki z klasyki literatury dziecięcej, opowiadająca o przygodach małej dziewczynki i jej błyskolwa. * Dzień Słońca (ang. Starshine Day) – święto obchodzone w najcieplejszy dzień Czasu Świateł. * Dżudżowoc (ang. Jujufruit) – owoc jadalny. :* Duży fioletowy owoc o grubej skórce i soczystym miąższu. Jest sprężysty i czasami używany jako piłka, zanim zostanie obrany i zjedzony. E * Energia życzeń (ang. Wish Energy) – pozytywna energia uwalniana po darowaniu życzenia, potrzebna mieszkańcom Gwiezdnej Krainy. F * Festiwal Iluminacji (ang. Festival of Illumination) – święto spędzane w rodzinnym gronie, przypadające w połowie Czasu Cieni. * Flet gwiezdny (ang. Starflooty) – instrument z dziurkami w kształcie gwiazd. * Fluorańcza (ang. Glorange) – owoc podobny do pomarańczy, z którego robi się sok często podawany na śniadanie. * Fluzel (ang. Floozel) – odpowiednik miliona w Świecie Życzeń. G * Galiop (ang. Galliope) – błyszcząca istota podobna do konia ze Świata Życzeń. * Gammaróg (ang. Gammahorn)Leona..., str. 49. – instrument muzyczny. * Gammachrupki (ang. Gamma-chip clusters) – przysmak Leony, przyrządzany przez jej mamę. * Glamera''Brak polskiej wersji nazwy. – urządzenie do zapisu holograficznego obrazu. * Glamora-ora – popularny cel turystów w Gwiezdnej Krainie, synonim luksusu. * ''Glimmerbug * Gorzkulka (ang. Bitterball) – owoc, który zaraz po zerwaniu jest niejadalny, ale może zostać przetworzony na smaczny dżem. * Góry Kryształowe (ang. Crystal Mountains) – najpiękniejsze góry w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wznoszą się po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego, nad którym jest usytuowana Gwiezdna Akademia. * Grzmiące Błyskolwice (ang. '' Glowin' Glions'') – reprezentacja Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Gwiazdastycznie (ang. Starlicious) – fantastycznie, cudownie. * Gwiazdeit (ang. Starjade) – zielony minerał. * Gwiazder (ang. Star-Zap) – najnowocześniejszy komunikator używany przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiazdko miła, gwiazdko na niebie, swoje życzenie dziś ślę do ciebie. Gwiazdko na niebie, gwiazdko miła, obyś życzenie me spełniła (ang. Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.) – zaklęcie wypowiadane przez Star Darlings. Umożliwia przemianę wyglądu mieszkanek Gwiezdnej Krainy podczas podróży do Świata Życzeń. * Gwiazdochód (ang. Starcar) – główny środek transportu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Gwiezdna Akademia (ang. Starling Academy) – najbardziej prestiżowa, czteroletnia żeńska szkoła z internatem, której program opiera się na nauce darowania życzeń. * Gwiezdna Kraina (ang. Starland) – ciało niebieskie o nieregularnym kształcie, zamieszkane przez Gwiezdny Lud; dzięki jasnożółtej poświacie z daleka przypomina gwiazdę. * Gwiezdna minuta (ang. Starmin) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdna plastyka (ang. Aspirational Art) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdna sekunda (ang. Starsec) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdne Miasto (ang. Starland City) – największe miasto i stolica Gwiezdnej Krainy, skąd pochodzą Sage, Libby i Adora. * Gwiezdny Dziedziniec (ang. Star Quad) – centralne miejsce w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdny dzień (ang. Starday) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdny Lud (ang. Starlings) – mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdny marmur (ang. Starmarble) – materiał budowlany. * Gwiezdny szlak! (ang. Starf) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie, złość. * Gwieździście (ang. Starmendous) – świetnie, wspaniale. H * Haroblik''Leona..., str. 36. (ang. ''Druderwomp) – jadalny krzak kształtem przypominający beczułkę, potrafiący wyciągnąć korzenie i toczyć się jak niesiona przez wiatr, po czym ponownie zapuścić korzenie. * Holo- – pierwszy człon wyrazów oznaczających coś, co ma postać hologramu (np. hololist, holobilboard, holoksiążka, holokartka, holoulotka, holozdjecia, holowizytówki, holowiadomość, hologazeta, holoczytnik, holokonferencja, holokalendarz, holotablica, holonotes, holoplan, holofon). * Hololiteratura (ang. Lighterature) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Hydron (ang. Hydrong) – odpowiednik liczby sto w Świecie Życzeń. J * Jaskinia Życzeń (ang. Wish Cavern) – tajemna jaskinia, w której przechowywane są kule życzeń. * Jaskrawka (ang. StarberryLibby..., str. 226./''Glimmerberry'') – roślina o słodkim zapachu. :* Duże jaskrawoczerwone owoce, które rosną w gronach. * Jaśnie przewodnicząca (ang. Light Leader) – najwyższa funkcja w samorządzie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Jedwabnik (ang. Gossamer) – roślina, z której otrzymano perfumy, używane przez mamę Vegi. :* Słodki i pachnący płyn wytwarzany przez błyszczoły, często używany do pieczenia. * Jezioro Świetliste (ang. Luminous Lake) – jezioro w sąsiedztwie Gwiezdnej Akademii. Słynie z fioletowych wód. K * Kalaka (ang. Calaka) – okrągłe, żółte warzywo, które często używa się do sałatek i kanapek. * Kaleidoscope City – miasto, z którego pochodzi Vega. Kolorowe centrum miasta jest celem wycieczek turystycznych. Jest to miasto fabryczne, znane z produkcji metali. Jego motto brzmi: „Jeśli coś zostało zrobione dobrze, to zostało zrobione w Kaleidoscope City”. * Kaliope (ang. Calliope) – roślina. :* Lśniący żółty kwiat z pofalowanymi płatkami i purpurowym środkiem. * Kalistoła (ang. Callistola) – kwiat. :* Malutki zielony kwiatek przypominający dzwonek, który po potrząśnięciu słychać ciche dzwonienie. Pachną podobnie do dojrzałego ozimelona. * Kapitan Błyskot (ang. Sparkle-O's) – opalizujące płatki śniadaniowe. :* Słodkie, owocowe płatki zbożowe, które zwykle nie są uważane za zdrowe śniadanie. * Kasjopek (ang. Lunaday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Keytar – instrument klawiszowy, na którym gra Libby; przewiesza się go przez ramię jak gitarę. * Kokometa (ang. Cocomoon) – roślina, z której robi się racuchy, zjadane w gronie rodzinnym podczas Festiwalu Iluminacji. * Księgowość astralna (ang. Astral Accounting) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Księżycowa jagoda (ang. Moonberry) – owoc przypominający jagodę, którego Sage nie znosi. * Księżycowe pierze (ang. Moonfeather) – wypełnienie poduszek i kołder. :* Powszechny materiał używany do wypychania poduszek, kurtek i zabawek. Pióra księżycowe zbierane są z krzewu księżypiórkowego. * Księżycowy ser (ang. Mooncheese) – dodatek do ciastek biszkoptowych. :* Łagodny, smaczny ser często topiony w kanapkach, jest wytwarzany z mleka drzewa moonnut. * Księżylion (ang. Moonium) – liczba zbliżona do miliona w Świecie Życzeń. * Kule życzeń (ang. Wish Orb) – kule powstające z życzeń wypowiadanych w Świecie Życzeń. W Gwiezdnej Krainie są przechowywane w domach życzeń. Istnieją kule życzeń dobrych, złych i niemożliwych do darowania. * Kwantfasola (ang. Garble greens) – roślina jadalna, z której przyrządzano różne potrawy. * Kwiatozja (ang. Florafierce) – kwiat ułatwiający wyjście z labiryntu. :* Ze środka ognistoczerwonych płatków tego kwiatu unosi się świecący gwiezdny pył. L * Laboratorium Botaniczne (ang. Botany lab) – położone w stelacji naukowej''Vega.., str. 230.. * Laboratorium Cybernetyki (ang. ''Cybernetics Lab) – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mają zajęcia praktyczne z robotyki. :* Miejsce powstawania bot-botów. * Lalbelka (ang. Lallabelles/''Lallabelle flowers'') – roślina. :* Małe turkusowe kwiaty, które rosną w gronach. Nie blakną i są często stosowane w suszonych kompozycjach kwiatowych * Lawenderyt (ang. Lavenderite) – kryształ mocy należący do Sage. * Lolo (ang. Lolofruit) – duży okrągły owoc o grubej skórce i aromatycznym, miękkim wnętrzu. * Lśniąca łapa (ang. Glisten Paw) – kryształ mocy Leony. * Lśniące Brzegi (ang. Shimmering Shores) – miejsce rekreacji; uczennice Gwiezdnej Akademii mogły tam wypożyczyć kanu. * Lśniący posiłek (ang. Sparkle Meal) – potrawa przyrządzana w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Lśniący sok (ang. Sparkle juice) – napój mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Lśniotka (ang. Toothlight) – szczoteczka do zębów. * Lućma (ang. Moonmoth) – owad podobny do występującej w Świecie Życzeń ćmy. * Lunaria (ang. Dododay) – dzień tygodnia. * Lustrzana mantra (ang. Mirror Mantra) – powiedzenie wyjątkowe dla każdej Star Darling, dodające otuchy i siły – zarówno tej Star Darling, która je wypowiada, jak i autorowi życzenia. Ł * Łowczynie gwiazd (ang. Star Wranglers) – mieszkanki Gwiezdnej Krainy zajmujące się chwytaniem na lasso przelatujących komet. * Łowczyni życzeń''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 56. (ang. ''Wish Catcher) – mieszkanki Gwiezdnej Krainy zajmujące się zbieraniem kul życzeń, gdy tylko te zjawią się w Gwiezdnej Krainie i określa, jakie życzenie każda z nich zawiera. M * Manipulowanie energią życzeń (ang. Wish Energy Manipulation) – umiejętność polegająca na wykonywaniu różnych czynności przy użyciu siły umysłu. * Metal słoneczny (ang. Solar metal) – materiał, z którego zrobiono łóżko Ophelii. :* Powszechny, niedrogi rodzaj metalu. * Misja życzeniowa (ang. Wish Mission) – wyprawa Star Darling do Świata Życzeń, mająca na celu darowanie życzenia i zdobycie energii życzeń. * MO-J4 – robot oprowadzający po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Muszla koncertowa (ang. Band shell) – kryta scena zlokalizowana na Gwiezdnym Dziedzińcu. * Musztardia (ang. Mustardia) – kwiaty, z których przyrządzano sos. N * Na czasoprzestrzeń (ang. Wormholes) – powiedzenie wyrażające niedowierzanie. * Na Jowisza (ang. In the starsSage... str. 64./''on Starland''Sage..., str. 131.) – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Na księżyc i gwiazdy (ang. Moon and stars) – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Niebiańska Kafeteria (ang. Celestial Café) – stołówka na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Niebieskula (ang. Bluebubble) – ulubiony kwiat Vegi. :* Życzykwiat Vegi. Ciemnoniebieska barwa przechodzi w chłodny błękit na precyzyjnych płatkach zwartego, rozświetlonego kwiatu. Wokół kwiatu krążą jarzące się punkty światła. Jego płatki otwierają się i zamykają z taką regularnością, że można na tej podstawie odmierzać czas. * Niech gwiazdy będą z tobą/z wami (ang. Star salutations) – tradycyjne pozdrowienie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Niech mnie plamy na słońcu (ang. Sunspots) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie. * Nudel''Vega..., str. 192. (ang. ''Noddlenoodle) – niezwykle długi i cienki makaron, często używany w zupach. Jedna nitka może wypełnić całą miskę. O * Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń (ang. Wishworld Observation Deck) – miejsce, z którego studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii obserwują Świat życzeń. * Ogrodniczka życzeń (ang. Wish-Watcher) – mieszkanka Gwiezdnej Krainy mająca za zadanie obserwować kule życzeń i informować o ich rozbłyśnięciu. * Ogrody Oświecenia (ang. Serenity Gardens) – urokliwe miejsce na wyspie pośrodku Jeziora Świetlistego. * Okaryna''Libby..., str 256. (ang. ''Timpanpipe) – starożytny instrument dęty wykonany z mosiądzu, który wydaje chrapliwy, gwiżdżący dźwięk. * Orionek (ang. Shineday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Ozimelon (ang. Ozziefruit) – roślina, z której robiono dżem. :* Słodki owoc wielkości śliwki w kolorze indygo, który rośnie na drzewach o różowych liściach. Zwykle jest jedzony na surowo, przerabiany na dżem lub pieczony w ciastach. Gwiezdna Akademia ma sad ozimelonowy. P * Pająk tęczokulisty (ang. Rainbow-orb spider) – dwunastonożne stworzenie tkające sieć. * Piłka gwiezdna (ang. Starball) – dyscyplina sportowa w Gwiezdnej Krainie podobna do piłki nożnej w Świecie Życzeń. * Pluckalong – mały trójstrunowy instrument, na którym gra się palcami. Ma okrągły drewniany korpus i krótki gryf. * Podstawy myślenia życzeniowego (ang. Intro to Wishful Thinking) – przedmiot wykładany w gwiezdnej Akademii. * Podwójny gwiezdny tydzień (ang. Double starweek) – jednostka czasu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Pomroczek pospolity (ang. Bloombug) – nakrapiany, fioletoworóżowy owad, znany z szalonych harców podczas pełni przypadających w ciepłe dni. * Potrójny suzafon''Libby..., str 255. (ang. ''Googlehorn) – nieporęczny srebrny instrument z trzema oddzielnymi trąbami. Wydaje głęboki, basowy dźwięk. * Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji (ang. Radiant Recreation Center) – należące do Gwiezdnej Akademii centrum sportu i fitnessu. * Promieniste Wzgórza (ang. Radiant Hills) – luksusowa dzielnica Gwiezdnego Miasta, w której znajduje się dom rodzinny Libby. * Przedszkole Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Wee Constellation School) – szkoła dla najmłodszych mieszkańców Gwiezdnej KrainyW książce Sage... przetłumaczone jako przedszkole.. * Przewodnik studenta (ang. Student Manual) – holoksiążka zawierająca spis praw obowiązków uczennic Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Punkóweczki (ang. Punkypows) – ulubione kwiaty Scarlet. R * Robaczek gwiazdojański (ang. Globerbeem) – stworzenie podobne do znanego w Świecie Życzeń robaczka świętojańskiego. * Rodanyt (ang. Rodangular) – przepiękny różowy minerał. * Rodzeństwo''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 79. (ang. ''Starkin) – określenie na rodzeństwo w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Roksylinda (ang. Roxylinda) – roślina. :* Roślina w kolorze koralu o dużych kwiatach. * Różowy cynamonek (ang. Blushbelle) – ulubiony kwiat Libby o przepięknym zapachu. S * Salon Błyskawic (ang. Lightning Lounge) – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mogą odpoczywać i spędzać wspólnie czas po zajęciach. * Selektor Strojów Świata Życzeń (ang. StarZap Wishworld Outfit Selector) – aplikacja w gwiazderze umożliwiająca dobór stroju charakterystycznego dla Świata Życzeń. * Skoczki''Vega..., str. 191. (ang. ''Wharfle) – okrągły metalowy dysk używany do gry w Winkedly Wharfles, gry podobnej do pchełek, w której wrzuca się dyski do pojemnika. * Słoneczne Zdroje (ang. Solar Springs) – rodzinna miejscowość Tessy i Gemmy. * Smykałkowo (ang. Flairfield) – rodzinna miejscowość Leony. * Sok wykrzywiający (ang. Puckerup juice)Leona..., str. 150. * Spadające gwiazdy (ang. Shooting stars) – pędzące gwiazdy, które Gwiezdny Lud może używać jako środek transportu do Świata Życzeń. * Spełniający życzenia (ang. Wish-Granters) – mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy, których zadaniem jest podróż do Świata Życzeń, aby spełnić życzenia i zebrać energię życzeń. * Star Darlings – dwanaście dziewcząt wybranych przez lady Stellę do wypełnienia ściśle tajnych misji w Świecie Życzeń. * Stara Zorza (ang. Old Prism) – miasto, z którego pochodzi Cassie; jedna z pierwszych osad w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Star flash – biuletyn informacyjny, często używany sarkastycznie. * Starbook (ang. StarBook) – cyberportal społecznościowy, na którym Gwiezdny Lud publikuje swoje zdjęcia i opinie. * Starweed – roślina o cienkich szmaragdowozielonych liściach, często spożywana ugotowana w zupie lub surowa w sałatkach. * Stelacja (ang. Stellation) – vjedno z ramion gwiazdy. Aureolium posiada pięć stelacji, z których każda zawiera inny dział. * Stelacja naukowa (ang. Science stellation)W książce Vega... jako stellacja. – część Gwiezdnej Akademii mieszcząca dział naukowy i sale zajęć. * Szkarłatnik (ang. Crimsonalia) – roślina o jaskrawoczerwonych kwiatach. * Szkoła Gwiazd (ang. Star Preparatory, Star Prep) – szkoła męska usytuowana po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego. Ś * Śmierdziawka (ang. Stinkberry) – owoc o nieprzyjemnym zapachu. * Świat Życzeń (ang. Wishworld) – planeta zamieszkana przez Życzeniowców (oni sami nazywają ją Ziemią). * Światłobłysk (ang. Sparklebrush) – nowoczesny gadżet, za pomocą którego mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy czyszczą zęby. Marka lśniotki. * Światłocień (ang. Lightfall) – magiczna pora dnia, gdy Słońce zaczyna zachodzić, a skóra Gwiezdnego Ludu rozświetla się intensywnym blaskiem. * Świergotki (ang. Chatterbursts) – ulubione kwiaty Gemmy, o zapachu lodów pomarańczowo-waniliowych. * Święto Dzielenia się Światłem (ang. Light Giving Day) – święto obchodzone przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, rozpoczynające Czas Nowych Początków. * Świstjagoda (ang. Zoomberry) – popularny, smaczny owoc. :* Małe, słodko-kwaśne jagody, które rosną wszędzie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. T * Talizman życzeń (ang. Wish Pendant) – przedmiot gromadzący energie życzeń i pomagający zlokalizować autora życzenia. * Teoria życzeń (ang. Wish Theory) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Tęczan irydu (ang. Iridusvapor) – minerał odpowiedzialny za zmianę koloru kwiatów drzew kalejdoskopowych. oryginale jest to gaz * Transporter kosmiczny (ang. Cosmic Transporter) – automatyczny chodnik umożliwiający przemieszczanie się po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Trzepotek (ang. Flutterfocus) – stworzenie podobne do występującego w Świecie Życzeń motyla. * Trzymać gwiazdy (ang. Stars crossed) – wyrażenie oznaczające „nadzieję na korzystny wynik”. Podobne do wyrażenia ze Świata Życzeń „trzymać kciuki” (fingers crossed). U * Uroklit (ang. Charmelite) – Kryształ mocy należący do Libby. W * WF (wszechświat i fizyka) (ang. P.E. (Physical Energy)) – zajęcia prowadzone w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wiek spełnienia (ang. Age of Fulfillment) – wiek, w którym w Gwiezdnej Krainie można rozpocząć naukę darowania życzeń. * Wiolina (ang. Violina) – roślina. :* Bladoniebieski kwiat w kształcie stożka ze skupiskami błyszczących, ciemnoniebieskich liści. * Wish Giving – święto wdzięczności wobec przyjaciół i rodziny, które odbywa się po zbiorach w Czasie Przemian. * Wodospady Astralne (ang. Stellar Falls) – zapierające dech w piersiach wodospady, których wody wpadają do Jeziora Świetlistego. * Wstęp do darowania życzeń (ang. Intro to Wish Fulfillment) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wstęp do życzeniologii (ang. Intro to Wish Identification) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wyspa Nieszczęść (ang. Isle of Misera) – kamienista, jałowa wyspa. * Wyspa Supernowej (ang. Supernova Island) – popularne miejsce wyjazdów wakacyjnych, znane z ekskluzywnych restauracji, luksusowych sklepów oraz wspaniałych widoków. Z * Zagadnik (ang. Queezle) – kryształ mocy Vegi. *: Kryształ mocy Vegi. Skrzące, błękitne, krystaliczne grudki trzymają się razem dzięki własnej wewnętrznej sile magnetycznej. Ich pozornie chaotyczny układ faktycznie reprezentuje precyzyjny wzór matematyczny. * Zagwiazdy (ang. Afterglow) – miejsce przebywania mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, którzy zakończyli swój cykl życia. * Zaświeciny (ang. Bright Day) – dzień narodzin mieszkańca Gwiezdnej Krainy, obchodzony co roku podobnie jak urodziny w Świecie Życzeń. * Zatoka Buszel (ang. Booshel Bay) – cieszący się popularnością cel wakacyjnych wyjazdów. * Zegar misji (ang. Countdown Clock) – urządzenie odmierzające czas w gwiazderze. Pokazuje, ile czasu zostało Star Darling do zakończenia misji. * Zeldapąk (ang. Zeldabloom) – kwitnąca roślina. :* Duże, pachnące fioletowe kwiaty z żółtymi środkami. * Zielone groszki (ang. Green Globules) – karma dla błyszczków w postaci zielonych pastylek, nieprzyjemnych w smaku dla Gwiezdnego Ludu. * Złotola (ang. Goldenella tree) – drzewo, które kwitnie dokładnie jeden tydzień, a którego kwiaty zeskakują z gałęzi jak ziarenka popcornu. Ż * Żelkocuksy (ang. Jellyjooble) – nieduże okrągłe cukierki o wyjątkowo słodkim smaku. * Życzeniowcy (ang. Wishling) – mieszkańcy Świata Życzeń. * Życzenioznawstwo (ang. Wishers 101) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Życzykwiat (ang. Wish Blossom) – kwiat, który rozkwita z kuli życzeń po darowaniu życzenia.